


Hábitos

by Hawkeyegirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama, Family Issues, M/M, One Shot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyegirl/pseuds/Hawkeyegirl
Summary: El mundo había conocido a los Avengers como sus nuevos héroes y el equipo ya comenzaba a tener una relación más cercana. Aún así, algunos de ellos conservaban detalles personales que preferían mantener en secreto, Steve estaba a punto de conocer mejor a uno de sus colegas de una manera inesperada y a comprender qué siente por él realmente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo One-Shot en la página, personalmente considero a Tony como un personaje muy complejo para comprender y me gusta poder tratar de profundizar más en su perspectiva de ver las cosas y como Steve ha creado un gran impacto en su vida, incluso antes de conocerlo. Espero lo disfruten y acepto sugerencias (:

Steve había observado los viejos hábitos de Stark desde hace mucho tiempo, era bastante parecido a Howard, incluyendo su necesidad de tener un vaso de alcohol en la mano siempre que le fuera posible, sin embargo, nunca había sabido tanto de él hasta esta noche.

Iba ser una visita corta, Steve había sido citado por Tony para discutir los horarios de entrenamiento que tendrían los Avengers esa semana y alguno que otro avance en sus investigaciones sobre posibles amenazas al gobierno. La sesión resultó alargarse y siendo sincero Steve, no tenía prisa alguna por volver a su lúgubre apartamento donde sus posibles planes consistían en leer libros de cultura moderna y quizá alguna película de su lista de recomendaciones. Tony amablemente le ofreció quedarse en la torre el tiempo que necesitara y que explorara su propia biblioteca que, según él, tenía todo lo necesario para adaptarse a este loco y moderno presente.

Sin embargo, Tony tenía proyectos personales que atender, así que después de pasar algunas horas charlando con el buen capitán sobre las diferencias entre el feminismo y el matriarcado, este se despidió y se dirigió a su acogedor taller como frecuentaba cada noche cuando su mente estaba más que despierta, dejando a Steve solo en la sala de estar con una gran lista de documentales que ver sobre las ciencias sociales del siglo XXI.

Más horas pasaron, la madrugada se sentía eterna y el insomnio que Rogers padecía por el súper-suero no eran de gran ayuda después de ver el tercer documental, necesitaba hacer algo más, demasiada información y su mente trataba de asimilar cada conocimiento nuevo como algo “normal”. El silencio era un problema, muchos pensamientos salían a flote de su mente, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero, Tony estaba en su taller… Nadie entra a su taller, mucho menos él, un completo extraño a comparación de sus amigos, él solo era un colega de trabajo, compañero de equipo, un invitado nada más.

 

Un fuerte sonido de cristal rompiéndose llamó su atención finalmente, provenía de arriba, el estado alerta natural de Steve hizo que se levantara de inmediato de su asiento y dejara a un lado sus divagaciones, otro estruendo de un vidrio haciéndose pedazos lo llevó hasta las escaleras, comenzó a avanzar sigiloso subiendo piso por piso mientras revisaba los pasillos, el sonido se detuvo por un momento y Steve sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a Jarvis sobre lo sucedido, aún inseguro de estar hablándole a la nada

-Jarvis… De dónde viene todo ese alboroto-

 A lo que la inteligencia artificial le respondió al instante, informándole que los sonidos eran provenientes del taller de señor Stark, algo que a Steve solo le provocó un aire de preocupación.

Apresuró su paso mientras se preparaba mentalmente para combatir a los posibles villanos que tenían el descaro de atacar a las tres de la madrugada en una propiedad tecnológicamente armada. Apenas llegó a la entrada del taller cuando se detuvo de golpe observando uno de los escenarios que menos habría imaginado.

No había tal ataque, ni villanos, solo se encontraba Tony rodeado de vitrinas rotas y mesas destrozadas por herramientas, herramientas lanzadas por el mismo Stark, quien apenas mantenía su propio equilibrio, su mirada lucía irritada, de su boca solo salían maldiciones con una voz desganada y temblorosa, todos estos síntomas ya los había visto antes en otras personas, pero estas pertenecían a las cantinas.

Rápidamente buscó con la mirada la prueba de su deducción, botellas vacías de distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo junto a una pila de artefactos que Steve no podía reconocer más que pedazos de alguna especie de maquinaria, estaba mezclada con objetos de oficina y marcos con fotografías a medio quemar. Podía verse aún un rastro de humo que revelaba que habían intentado incendiarse.

-¡Te dije que no lo apagaras! Estúpida máquina.-

Se escuchó gritar a Tony mientras le lanzaba un vaso aún lleno a su fiel robot Dumm-E, que sostenía un extinguidor.

-Déjalo. Quemar-.  Su pronunciación apenas y podía reconocerse.

Con un gran esfuerzo, podría describir Steve, Tony caminó a rastras hacia la pila de artefactos, elevó su brazo con una especie de propulsor a medio armar de su armadura y comenzó a dispararle múltiples veces hasta que una llama logró avivarse de nuevo.

Steve se cubrió como reflejo ante cada disparo que resonaba contra el suelo de mármol que se hacía pedazos, trató de acercarse para detenerlo, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo sin asustarlo o peor aún, resultar siendo él otro blanco.

Dumm-E se acercó inmediatamente a la pila ardiente apuntando con su extinguidor

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO!-. Volvió a replicar Tony, esta vez empujando el brazo del robot con sus propias manos “Porqué… Por qué me haces esto…” sus oraciones no tenían sentido, el tono de su voz era más de angustia que de enojo.

Finalmente, el astuto droide logró empujar a Tony lo suficiente como para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y que este cayera sentado en el suelo, logrando apagar el fuego que comenzaba a esparcirse a su mesa de trabajo.

-Stark…- pronunció Steve como reacción involuntaria al ver caer a Tony tan cerca de la fogata improvisada, este lo volteó a ver espantado por la voz en medio del silencio haciendo que Steve se arrepintiera de haber entrado sin avisar.

-¿Qué haces en mi taller?-  Tony ni siquiera lucía sorprendido de ver a Steve, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para darse cuenta de que a la persona que menos debía verlo en ese estado era el mismísimo “Capitán Correcto”

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?!”-

-Tú me invitaste, lo siento, no debí…-  Steve divagaba, no sabía que responder, ni siquiera sabía si levantarlo o simplemente huir

-Escuché ruidos y pensé que alguien había entrado- La verdad era su especialidad, nada sale mal cuando se habla sinceramente ¿cierto?

Tony tenía la vista en el suelo, había querido levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía tan rápido como él quería, haciendo que maldijera en una voz baja e irreconocible, se apoyó de un banco para ponerse de pie, pero este resbaló con la espuma del extintor en el suelo. Steve lo tomó de los brazos rápidamente antes que cayera de nuevo.

-Jesús, Tony…-

Steve se sorprendió al verlo más de cerca, apestaba a una mezcla de whisky y otras bebidas que no podía distinguir, sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas por los escombros que volaban tras cada disparo que había hecho, todo su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado tembloroso

–Necesitas descansar, necesitas…-

\- ¡No me digas que hacer! - Tony trató de zafarse del agarre de Steve, empujándolo lejos de él

-Vete de mi taller-

-Pero Tony, estás…- intentó volver a acercarse

-ES MI TALLER-  alzó los brazos haciendo que el propulsor volviera a dispararse hacia el techo

-Es mío, este es **mi** lugar, no puedes… Nadie puede decirme qué hacer… No aquí...- Sus ojos se habían tornado llorosos y su voz se quedaba sin fuerzas.

Steve jamás lo había visto tan inestable, tan frustrado, podía sentir su resentimiento a pesar de no tener idea del por qué.

-Está bien, de acuerdo es tu taller, lo siento no debí entrar… Tony-

Se atrevió a avanzar hacia él nuevamente, esta vez intercalando palabras, parecía que Tony le intentaba prestar atención

-Solo déjame ayudar, lo que sea, no te obligaré-

-No entiendes nada ¿verdad, Capitán? - respondió Stark con un resoplo como intento de risa mientras se inclinaba a la pila casi incinerada y rebuscaba entre las cenizas

-Jamás entienden, no tú, un ejemplo a seguir, un héroe-

-Tú también eres uno, Tony… Eres un líder, no necesitas esto… Tu padr--. Fue interrumpido por el tono rápidamente elevado de Tony.

-Mi padre, ¡Por supuesto! - volteó hacia él con un marco de fotografía en sus manos

-De seguro sabes mucho sobre él, de seguro lo conoces más que cualquiera-

La forma en la que hablaba despedía ira contenida, sus manos se habían convertido en puños y el marco en pedazos doblados

-Te digo algo Rogers, mi padre es **tu** héroe y de nadie más, cuando tú moriste en el hielo…- comenzó a acercarse a su dirección -…tú moriste y él se fue contigo- comenzó a señalarlo con el dedo, tanto odio en su mirada. -…yo solo soy su maldición-.

 

La mirada fija de uno en el otro, Steve se preparaba para recibir un golpe o un disparo, no sentía la necesidad de responder, ver a Tony así le causaba hasta cierto punto lástima, no se había dado cuenta de cuán vulnerable era, cuánto daño le había causado sin siquiera conocerlo, sentía pena y se sentía avergonzado de ello.

Pero a cambio de un golpe, Tony simplemente comenzó a desvariar, su balbuceo se detuvo y su vista se tornó borrosa, sus piernas cedieron y Steve volvió a atraparlo, pero esta vez el genio se dejó caer sobre su pecho

-Ten cuidado, Tony… ¿Me escuchas? -  trató de enderezarlo, pero este estaba en un estado inconsciente.

Steve lo cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, pensó en llamar a un doctor, pero sentía culpa por hacerlo sentir humillado, no quería causar más problemas. Cuidadosamente lo recostó en su cama, advirtió a Jarvis que lo notificara de su estado y se retiró a la puerta.

 

Por un largo tiempo lo observó, confundido y aún apenado, respetaba mucho a Stark, por supuesto, pero cierta parte de esa admiración era por ser hijo de Howard, todo este tiempo lo había comparado con él y se dio cuenta que esa era la manera en la que el resto del mundo lo veía, o almenos no esperaban algo menos.

Comprendió la asfixia que Tony debía sentir, su inestabilidad era su fama, pero más allá de eso no existía más, Iron Man era solamente un personaje, su papel de héroe. ¿Quién es realmente Tony Stark?, Ahora entendía, y quería saber más, quería conocerlo como realmente es y no como el hijo de su amigo.

Steve quería saber de Tony y su presente, iba esforzarse porque sabe que vale la pena, iba dejar a un lado la lástima y aprender de su amigo, ayudar a quien le ayudó a él a adaptarse a un nuevo mundo, un nuevo tiempo, a esa persona que le demostró respeto y lo trató como un ser humano y no como una leyenda…

-Quiero conocerte,Tony-.


End file.
